A Trusting Kiss
by Ms. Catherine Willmon 2014
Summary: Zeo's "The Lore of Auric". First time I'm pairing Jason and Tanya together. Full summary inside. Please R&R!
1. The unexpected kiss

**Title: A Trusting Kiss**

**Characters/Pairings: Jason/Tanya**

**Rating: PG**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them. Can't sue me. You know the damn deal. Only Saban, Disney and/or Nick own the show.**

**Settings/Classification: Romance, AU**

**Spoilers/Notes: Power Ranger Zeo episode 38 "The Lore of Auric"**

**Summary: Jason looked at Tanya. Tanya looked at Jason. When she placed the key around his neck and allowed their hands to linger together, sparks fly between them. Next thing they knew, their faces started inching towards each other...**

**Author's note: A nice little two shot based on that episode because even though I'm a HUGE Trason and Adam/Tanya shipper, I couldn't deny the chemistry between Jason and Tanya when I watched it, especially when she slipped the key over his neck and they stared at each other for a moment. So I had to jump in and put my two cents in concerning that moment at the tail end of the episode. Keep in mind, though I do have one more chapter in the works and maybe, just maybe, the rating could go up if you want it.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

_Power Chamber_

_Angel Grove, California_

_January 6__th__, 1997_

"I'm really sorry. You trusted me with it and I let you down," Jason Lee Scott, the original red ranger, now current gold ranger, said to his fellow teammate and friend. He looked completely contrite and was ready to break down. It was truly an exhausting day.

Tanya Sloan, the yellow zeo ranger, smiled as she approached him, clutching the key in her hands. Deep down inside, she couldn't think of a better person to guard the key and furthermore, she was much closer to finding her parents. After receiving the package from Aisha Campbell, the yellow ranger before her, Tanya had hope in her heart that her parents were alive and that their plane landed on Mysterio Island. She had been searching for them for a long time.

"Jason, I can't think of a person more trustworthy than you to keep the key of Auric. I know you're gonna take good care of it. I have complete faith in you," she replied as she slipped the key over his head and allowed her hands to linger over the chain, her breath suddenly caught in her throat. It was no secret that he was an extremely handsome guy; with his gorgeous baby face and fit body, not to mention his big heart and strong perseverance.

"I'll guard it with my life," he assured her, the serious look on his face pretty much confirmed it.

She smiled back at him, her hands now at her sides. "I know you will."

It was then that he started at her and she stared at him. She was shocked to see him reach for her hands, squeezing them softly, which made her heart beat madly and her palms sweaty. Before long, sparks started flying between them as their gazes lingered on; seemingly forever. Next thing they knew, their faces started inching towards each other as he kept squeezing her hands softly, their fingers lacing together. The tension was so thick between them that you could cut it with a knife.

And that what scared her the most.

Without blinking an eye, Jason and Tanya's lips met each other. It wasn't a mind blowing kiss, but it was sweet and tender. She was pleasantly shocked to feel his lips easily mold over hers. Her brown eyes fluttered as they moved closer together as the kiss continued on. It was as if everything and everyone else surrounding them just melted away.

Jason didn't know what he was thinking when he reached for her hands after she placed the key over his neck. All he knew that she was in close proximity and even after everything they've been though today; from the key being taken from him and her having hope that her parents were still alive and stranded on Mysterio Island, she still trusted him to guard the key...and more importantly, her heart.

For Tanya, to feel the gold ranger's lips on hers, to feel his hands squeezing hers softly and to feel his body radiating against her in the moment of great uncertainly made her even more determined to complete her mission. It also brought her great comfort and relief knowing that someone else really cared about her. When she first entrusted him with the key, she didn't remove her hand away from his right away, even after she told him to not let anything happen to it. He smiled at her, that smile that could melt any girl's heart and told her to be careful.

And that what made her even more scared. Not since her relationship with Shawn, the captain of the baseball team, that a boy made her lose her mind and made her weak in the knees. Not that she was complaining, anyway.

When air finally became a problem, they slowly pulled apart, but Jason and Tanya didn't let go of each other's hands. They looked at each other for a moment; trying to comprehend what just transpired between them and what could the repercussions could bring them in the long run. The kiss they just shared caught them completely off guard, but, for some reason, they didn't regret it nor did they care. If anything, both of their hearts were crying out for more. They needed more.

However, Tanya had to complete her mission. She finally pulled away from Jason and mentally prepared herself to be reunited with her long lost parents. She was determined to find them, no matter what it takes.

"Now, there's something I have to do. Wish me luck," she said as she awaited to be teleported back to the island. Billy Cranston, Katherine Hillard, Tommy Oliver and Adam Park surrounded her and gave her encouragements and hugs, wishing her good luck.

"Good luck, girl," Jason said, placing his hand on her shoulder and squeezing it softly, silently letting her know to come back safe and sound.

Billy pushed the necessary buttons on the console to teleport her out of the power chamber and just like that, Tanya was teleported back to Mysterio Island, leaving the rest of the team to look at Jason with perplexing looks on their faces. He looked at them with a nonchalant look on his handsome face.

"What?" he asked, shrugging his shoulders in confusion before turning his back on his friends, a tiny smile appearing on his face. He knew just by that one kiss alone, he has fallen in love with the yellow ranger.

Meanwhile, Tanya landed right in front of the secluded cave once again and headed right inside. Right there, she could hear faint voices calling out for help and she knew that she wasn't the only person there. Wasting no time, she went back inside just as the faint voices got closer and closer.

"Is anyone there?!" she called out, looking around the dimly lit cave to see if anyone was there.

"Yes, we need help! The walls are closing in on us!" a male explorer screamed as he and his female companion attempted to escape. But the fire that was roaring in front of them pretty much prevented them from getting out as the walls continued to loom closer and closer rapidly.

As they continued to scream out for help, Tanya looked around to see if there was something she could do to stop those walls from crushing them. That's when she looked down and found a pull latch by the wall, but she jumped back when she saw a snake crawling all over the latch.

Realizing that she had to act quickly, she kneeled down and grabbed the snake, then she sat it down away from her. Then she grabbed on the latch and with all of her strength, started pulling it back towards her. It took her a moment to really pull it, but once she did, the atmosphere in the caved changed. The fire went out immediately and the walls stopped moving altogether. The two explorers quickly got out of there unscathed and met up with Tanya, who had tears of happiness on her face and held her hands over her mouth in excitement.

"We thought we were goners. Why, you saved our lives. Thank you so much," the male explore said, smiling brightly.

"Honey, who are you?" the female explorer asked, looking curious.

Tanya looked at them, tears still stream down her face. "Tanya. Tanya Sloan."

Based on their shocked and excited looks on their faces, the explorers knew exactly who she was. Their daughter. Their baby girl. They couldn't believe their good luck. After being apart for years, all three of them were reunited. And they couldn't be happier.

As Tanya eagerly went into her parents' embrace, one thought still lingered in the back of her mind. With everything that has happened, what will become of her and Jason after their surprise kiss back at the power chamber? Will it lead to something more? Will they just forget about it all together and just remain friends? Or will she do whatever it takes to avoid him unless they have power ranger business to attend to?

Either way it goes, that kiss will burn in her brain for the rest of her life.

But is she ready to find love again knowing that her last relationship ended on a bad note?

**Coming up in the next chapter: The aftermath. Jason and Tanya meet up again. What will happen between them? Stay tuned!**

**I'm serious, ladies and gentlemen. I decided to add one more chapter to appease anyone who wants to know what's gonna happen. All I can say is, something positive will happen, trust me.**

**And, be on the lookout for the new chapter of "Sweet Sweet Love" soon! Plus, I'm working on a brand new story called "This Much is True". Be on the lookout for that soon!**

**Please review!**


	2. Kiss Declaration (Reposted)

**Hey, everyone, here's the conclusion to my first ever Jason/Tanya story. I had decided to keep it nice and innocent because I know a lot of you (like myself) are so hung up with Adam/Tanya that you really can't see them with anyone else. I wanted to put this story out because I wanted to try this paring out (seeing that it's one of my minor favorite parings) to see how it goes. Well, I guess some of you like it because I have no plans of giving this up anytime soon. In fact, be on the lookout for it in my one shot series **_**Sweet Sweet Love**_** soon enough.**

**One more thing, I'm also working on a new PR story and it does have my absolute favorite parings from season 1. It's called "This Much Is True" and it'll be available to you within few weeks or so. **

**So, sit back, relax and enjoy the conclusion of **_**A Trusting Kiss **_**and, believe me, this is not the last time I'm gonna be using this paring in any of my future stories!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

_Angel Grove Park_

_Angel Grove, California_

_January 23__rd__, 1997_

It's been almost three weeks since she found her parents. It's been almost three weeks since she was reunited with them. Three weeks since she brought them back home and spent so much time catching up with her parents and getting to know them again.

Three weeks since that unexpected kiss she shared with Jason back at the power chamber.

The kiss that has thrilled and terrified her at the same time.

Though she was over the moon being able to spend time with her parents since they came home from Mysterio Island, that one simple kiss she shared with the gold ranger haunted her every single day. So much so, that she could barely sleep at night; the image of her and Jason kissing kept burning her brain. It scared and terrified the usually tough, independent yellow power ranger, knowing that there was someone else who was interested in her.

Walking along the lake and with her hands in her pants pocket, Tanya started pondering of what life would be like if she actually gave Jason a chance. Would their sudden feelings for each other fizzle quickly or would it intensify? Would their relationship get so serious that marriage would be on the cards for them somewhere down the line? What would their children look like if they had them?

Getting ahead of herself, she quickly realized that she was only fooling herself with these thoughts in her head. Why would Jason or any other man would for that matter be interested in her? She had pretty much sworn off love ever since Shawn hastily broke up with her and since he was her first serious boyfriend, she couldn't imagine being with anyone else; though Shawn had apparently moved on to another girl. Tanya wasn't about to waste her time going ga ga over another boy; even thought Jason Lee Scott was gorgeous as sin with a heart of gold.

_Girl, get a hold of yourself. Jason could have any girl he wants. Why would he wanna waste his time being with you? He can do so much better, _A inner voice in her head said. Shaking the thoughts out of her head, Tanya continued walking along the lake, thinking about what she's gonna do about the whole Jason situation because she knew she can't spend the rest of her life running away from her feelings.

Speaking of Jason, he pulled his car up into the parking lot and cut off the ignition. He got out of the car and started walking towards the lake himself. He had his hands in his pockets as he walked along the water himself; trying to figure out how he's gonna be able to approach Tanya without coming off like a jerk. He still couldn't get this kiss out of his mind and as much as he wants to put it in the back of his mind, he couldn't. He immediately waved the white flag. He has truly fallen in love with the yellow zeo ranger and he can't go back to the way things were before.

If anything, he **doesn't **wanna go back.

_Come on, bro. How hard it would be if you just tell her how you feel about her? What else do you have to lose? Tanya's beautiful, she's sassy, she's tough and she'd be perfect for you. The only person stopping you from making your intentions known is yourself, _a inner voice in his head said. Jason sighed and realized that his inner self was right. He hoped that he'll be able to tell her how he feels before it's too late.

He just hoped that she doesn't reject him in the long run.

Sighing deeply and running his fingers through his short wavy brown hair, he continued walking along the serene park when he noticed a woman walking a couple of inches ahead of him. He had to squint his eyes for a second to see who she was, but he knew that he had to get closer to her without coming off as a stalker. So, he jogged up closer to her, but kept his reasonable distance to see who she was. And based on the yellow tank top, the cutoff jeans, the black flip flops and the shoulder length brown hair whipping over her face, he knew who that girl was.

Tanya Sloan.

Taking another deep breath, Jason caught his bearings and opened his mouth.

"Hey, Tanya! Wait up!" he screamed as he jogged close to her.

She knew that voice anywhere. Her heart started beating madly when she stopped right in her tracks and looked over her shoulder to see him jogging up to her. Her face was flushed and her hands got a little clammy when he finally came up right in front of her. She could barely find her voice.

"H-hi Jason," she squeaked, her brown eyes boring right into his.

"How long have you been here?" he asked as he put his hands into his pants pockets and started rocking back and forth on his feet, looking a little sheepish.

"Not long. My parents decided to go out on a dinner date so I opted to come here and clear my mind. What about you?" she asked, her resolve melting when she smelled his natural masculine scent.

"Honestly, I came here to clear my mind as well. And, I figured that I'd come find you. We have to talk about what happened two weeks ago," he told her, staring at her.

She nodded her head slowly. "I know. I was preparing for that day to come. A part of me knew it couldn't be avoided."

"Tanya, there's something I want you to know. I don't regret that kiss, not even for a second," Jason admitted softly. He reached over and gently grabbed her hand, squeezing it softly.

"Jase, I'm scared. I haven't felt this way about someone since my breakup with Shawn. I'm sure Adam and the others told you about him," Tanya replied, her brown eyes brimming with tears.

He nodded his head. "Yeah, they did. And he was a fool for breaking up with a beautiful, strong girl like you. I just want you to know that you won't have to worry about me breaking your heart. One of the things I admired about you is your strength and determination; not to mention your perseverance. And girl who would go through hell and back getting her parents back from certain doom has my respect and admiration. If you give me a chance, I'll make sure that I put that smile on your face every single day for as long as you have me. Please say that there's a chance for us to explore this."

Her heart was beating a mile a minute. She closed her eyes and felt sparks exploding in the back of her eyelids as she felt his hands squeezing the both of hers softly. Here was Jason Lee Scott, Gold Ranger, original red ranger, pouring his heart and soul out to her and he didn't miss a beat. He was literally showing her that they were still good guys out there. All he wanted was a chance to prove it to her.

When she finally opened her eyes, she couldn't help but stare at his handsome baby face. Taking a deep breath, she knew that the ball was now in her court and that she could make a decision: either stay and take a chance of another potential romance with Jason or just walk away from him altogether; telling him that they'd be better off as friends and let the matter drop.

No more words needed to be said when she stepped closer to him. His heart was beating a mile a minute when he felt her hands rubbing his broad shoulders gently and her face being inches away from his. He waited for her to make her decision.

Tanya finally pressed her lips against his; her eyes fluttered delightfully as their mouths fused together easily. She gasped in his mouth when she felt his arms being wrapped around her waist; squeezing her closer to him as the sun began to cascade of the beautiful lake and nightfall was descending on them. Her hands moved from his shoulders to his neck, wrapping her delicate fingers around his smooth skin as they continued kissing and holding each other in the park; as if they were the only two people in the world.

When air finally became a problem, they finally pulled apart, but they didn't move out of each other's embrace. Both of them had huge smiles on their faces as they once again began to comprehend what just happened between them. This time, however, they were fully aware of what they did and...they were happy.

"I guess what we did helped me make my decision. Jason, I'll give you a chance. Just don't break my heart," Tanya said, smiling at him.

He leaned over and kissed her forehead gently. "Don't worry, Tanya, I'm gonna do everything I can to keep you happy. Now, why don't we continue our walk together?"

"Uh, _hello_, I'd like that very much. I don't feel like going home just yet," she said as she reached over and took his hand into hers, squeezing it softly.

As they continued their now romantic walk through the lake, a sense of elation flowed between them. Jason and Tanya didn't know what the future will hold for them, but as long as they stick together and keep each other happy, they'll be ready to face anything that comes their way.

And all it took was her slipping the key over his head and a surprising, trusting kiss at back at the power chamber.

**The End!**

**Be on the lookout for **_**This Much is True **_**and a new chapter of **_**Sweet Sweet Love **_**pretty soon!**

**Please review!**


End file.
